


Tempête interne

by Kalincka, MoodyDisorder



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arno is oblivious, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mais on l'aime quand même, Napoleon is oblivious, Napoléon est con, PLEIN DE DRAMA, Post-Canon, Sade les regarde se tourner autour, Vidocq et Napoléon s'embêtent mutuellement et c'est beau, YOLO, bon ok je laisse les tags à charlie maintenant, ce sont tous les deux des têtes de mule, est-ce que je vous ai dit que mon fils était là, lorsque Napoléon et Arno vont chercher le crâne dans les catacombes, mON FILS EST LA, mon fils est là et il est beau, notre première collab avec charlie héhé, par contre on a un peu fait nawak avec l'histoire mais bon on fera jamais pire qu'Ubisoft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Arno est perdu, et vide. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit, mais son entourage a bien remarqué le flot de pensées qui l'assiège à chaque instant, et surtout quand un certain Premier Consul est en jeu.Quant à De Sade, c'est surtout l'occasion de s'amuser un peu, particulièrement quand un voleur s'accorde avec ses plans.





	Tempête interne

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour à tou·te·s, c'est Kali, en direct de sa première collaboration avec le magnifique Charlie. Cet (très long) OS se déroule juste après la scène de fin d'Unity, où Arno et Napoléon vont chercher le crâne de Germain pour le mettre dans les catacombes, et on a brodé à partir de là. Bon, en étant honnête, si on avait suivi les faits historiques la moitié des personnages présents dans ce texte ne seraient pas là, mais où serait le fun me direz vous ? Du coup voilà, on s'est éclaté à écrire ça et on espère que ça vous plaira aussi ! Je laisse la parole à Charlie parce que je suis sûr qu'il a aussi des trucs à dire :D
> 
> Yo le peuple, je suis très fier de vous présenter le résultat de notre élan de productivité avec Kali ! Et pour vous rassurer, aucun personnage ne dab dans ce texte, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui nous manquait. La bise et bonne lecture !

Napoléon repoussa du pied le dernier gravat en travers de sa route et essuya la poussière qui s’était installée sur ses épaules. Impassible, il s’avança dans l’immense salle, ses yeux balayant l’endroit. Ce dernier était poussiéreux, et une étrange odeur flottait dans l’air ; c’était la même lourdeur qu’on aurait pu ressentir avant un orage. Derrière lui, les hommes finissaient de déblayer le passage. Devant, une seule silhouette avait osé le dépasser.

Arno se tenait droit, les bras le long du corps, s’avançant d’un pas décidé vers l’unique intérêt de leur expédition.

Il y avait encore le parfum de la foudre. Il y avait encore le parfum d’Élise. Au centre, les os blancs du cadavre de Germain luisaient à la faible lumière. L’odeur de mort qui y régnait autrefois s’était estompé au fil des ans. Les rats avaient délaissé son corps, n’ayant plus de chair à ronger. Les araignées avaient tissé leurs toiles, et le courant d’air dégagé par l’ouverture du caveau les agitait vivement.

Arno s’accroupit devant cet amas d’os et détacha le crâne du reste du corps, lui accordant au passage un regard haineux. La rancoeur était encore profonde, même après toutes ces années. S’il avait pu, il l’aurait fracassé par terre, mais ça aurait été trop généreux : ce dernier reste devait se perdre dans l’oubli, c’était la meilleure punition possible. Aucun historien ne pourrait le retrouver, parmi les catacombes, et c’était tout ce que Germain méritait : qu’on l’oublie. Qu’il disparaisse, et qu’il emporte avec lui tous les malheurs qu’il avait pu porter.

« C’est bon ? »

Impatient, Napoléon s’était approché, observant le corps de Germain par dessus son épaule. Son pied tapait nerveusement sur le sol, créant un bruit agaçant au milieu du silence du caveau. Arno fronça les sourcils. Il aurait pu répondre de plusieurs manières différentes, mais en voyant les regards des soldats braqués sur lui, se demandant sûrement pourquoi leur général avait voulu accompagner ce type louche dans un caveau du Temple, il choisit la sobriété :

« Oui. »

Il se releva d’un mouvement fluide, son grand manteau d’assassin effleurant le sol dans un bruit feutré. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas écraser le crâne dans sa main, ayant du mal à faire preuve de précaution pour cela.

« Bien. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Le général releva la tête, une étincelle dans le regard, puis revint sur ses pas, suivit de ses hommes de main. Arno mit quelques secondes avant de le suivre, encore noyé dans le flot de ses pensées. C’était la dernière fois qu’il revenait ici, il comptait bien garder en mémoire chaque souvenir dont cet endroit s’était imprégné.

La colonne, à droite, à moitié écroulée. Celle qui s’était effondrée sur lui. Celle qui l’avait empêché de se relever à temps… Une main gantée vint se poser sur son épaule, le tirant de son cauchemar éveillé. Napoléon le fixait, le visage neutre mais les yeux emplis d’une inquiétude habituellement étrangère au général. Arno frémit - l’endroit n’était pas commun, le moment non plus, et le personnage face à lui encore moins. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ces prunelles si froides et si distantes, une espèce de familiarité et de détachement du monde extérieur qu’il n’arrivait pas encore à bien saisir. Quelque chose qui s’apparentait presque à du réconfort.

« Allons-y. Cet endroit me répugne. »

Arno ne put s’empêcher de rire devant la mine dégoûtée du plus jeune. Un rire cynique, qui sortit naturellement de sa gorge malgré la situation.

Napoléon, lui, esquissa un quasi-imperceptible sourire en coin, croisant ses mains dans son dos en faisant claquer ses bottes sur les dalles froides. La petite troupe d’hommes quitta rapidement les souterrains de la cathédrale, savourant leur retour à l’air libre de Paris. Arno fermait la marche sans un mot ; il fut celui qui referma les grilles des catacombes derrière eux.

Napoléon ne le lâchait pas du regard, observant du coin de l’oeil chacun de ses faits et gestes. L’assassin dut le sentir puisque plusieurs fois, il tourna la tête afin de rencontrer ses yeux bruns. Ainsi avait lieu un affrontement de regard entre les deux hommes, et tous deux étant de fortes-têtes, le duel pouvait durer de longues minutes.

« Monsieur le Premier Consul, quels sont les ordres ? »

Napoléon détourna lentement la tête vers le jeune soldat ayant troublé leur échange. Un agacement passager zébra ses prunelles, et il vit l’autre frémir face à cette simple mise en garde.

« Prenez deux hommes et postez-les à l’entrée sud. Pour le reste, retournez à mes appartements. Joséphine doit rentrer dans moins d’une heure, je ne veux pas qu’il y ait le moindre problème. »

L’officier resta statique, avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête pour exécuter les ordres qu’on lui avait donné. Arno ne disait rien, simple témoin de la scène, et il se surprit à penser à quel point cet homme pouvait écraser le moindre signe d’insoumission en sa présence.

« En parlant de Joséphine… » Commença-t-il en joignant de nouveau ses mains dans le dos. « Elle… Elle souhaiterait se rendre à l’opéra dans les prochaines semaines, et vous savez que je me retrouve malheureusement sur la liste noire de beaucoup de personnes. »

L’assassin réfléchit, pesant lourdement ses mots. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, il s’entendit parler de cette voix mécanique qui le suivait depuis la première fois où il était rentré dans le Temple :

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. »

Arno n’entendit même pas la réponse de l’autre homme, de toute façon il la connaissait déjà. Machinalement, il tira sur les manches de son costume et quitta le champ de vision du plus jeune, s’élevant de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, grimpant le long des bâtisses. Napoléon l’observa faire, quelque peu admiratif, avant de retourner à ses hommes.

 

*

 

« Et sincèrement, je pense que cette plaisanterie était d’un extrême mauvais goût, et– Arno, tu m’écoutes ? »

L’intéressé releva la tête, tiré hors de ses pensées ; il rattrapa néanmoins très vite la discussion – il était préférable de ne jamais perdre le fil, avec De Sade.

« Depuis quand certaines plaisanteries ne sont-elles pas à vos goûts ? répondit-il cyniquement.

— Lorsqu’elles sont faites à l’encontre de ma personne, mon cher Arno. » Il referma son carnet et se pencha vers Arno, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette aujourd’hui. Enfin, je veux dire plus que d’habitude. »

L’assassin préféra ne pas relever la pique de l’écrivain.

« Et qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

— Oh, beaucoup de choses. Mais je dois dire que le fait que tu ne sembles pas dérangé par la présence de ma main sur ta cuisse est un indice fort révélateur. »

Arno dégagea rapidement sa main en soupirant. De Sade éclata d’un rire clair qui ne fit qu'amplifier la lassitude du jeune homme.

« Dommage, se désola l’écrivain. C’était appréciable.

— Je ne suis pas ici pour être appréciable, rétorqua l’assassin.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Pour divaguer en feignant de m’écouter ? Cela me blesse, Arno, déclara De Sade d’un ton faussement triste. Tu sais à quel point ta répartie me plaît. »

Il lui fit un clin d’oeil se voulant sensuel, mais qui ne créa pourtant que du dégoût chez Arno. Un nouveau soupir fatigué lui échappa, et il balaya la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient plus par habitude que réel intérêt.

« J’ai une mission ce soir, mais…

— Mais j’imagine que tu n’as aucune envie d’y aller ? Qu’est-ce donc cette fois-ci ? Un enfant à surveiller ? Un meurtre à résoudre pour ce cher vieux commissaire ?

— Rien de tout cela. Un… Ambitieux à protéger. »

Sade haussa un sourcil, d’une manière à la fois très élégante et lubrique, avide d’en savoir plus même si le nom du concerné semblait évident.

« Votre homme n’a pas assez de soldats pour se protéger ?

— Ce n’est pas pour lui. C’est pour sa bien-aimée. »

Sans le vouloir, Arno avait craché ces derniers mots d’un ton amer, ce qui, d’ailleurs, amusa énormément De Sade.

« Serait-ce de la rancœur dans ta voix, mon cher Arno ? C’est un bien vilain atout pour un assassin. »

Arno n’était pas du genre à rougir, mais s’il avait été, ses joues se seraient probablement colorées d’une belle couleur pivoine. C’en fut trop pour son ami – pouvait-il vraiment le considérer ainsi ? – qui explosa de rire, manquant de basculer en arrière.

Le marquis avait une façon singulière de rire, constata-t-il en tentant de rester insensible à ses moqueries. D’habitude, on le voyait seulement pouffer ou arborer un rictus mesquin ; mais à cet instant, l’homme semblait réellement amusé, comme s’il avait fait face à la chute d’une pièce de théâtre particulièrement comique. Arno fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Il n’y avait rien de drôle, dans tout cela.

« Eh bien... soupira le plus âgé en essuyant une larme de rire. Tu t’es bien gardé de me dévoiler ton humour ravageur…

— Il n’y a pas de quoi en rire, enfin ! »

Indigné par ces railleries, l’assassin se remit à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce, marmonnant des insultes inintelligibles dans sa barbe. De la rancœur ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il avait parfaitement le droit d’être agacé par les caprices de Bonaparte, il était même plutôt sain de l’être.

De Sade lui sourit. Arno grimaça avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher – ce n’était jamais bon, quand le marquis souriait.

« Quand dois-tu t’y rendre ? »

Il répondit d’un ton tendu, toujours aussi peu rassuré face à l’air calculateur sur le visage de Sade :

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rends pas souvent à l’opéra, il faut que je m’en procure les horaires.

— Quelle considération pour ton travail, nota narquoisement l’écrivain. Je suis impressionné. »

Arno prit une longue inspiration pour évacuer l’envie de gifler cet homme. Quelle idée avait-il eu aussi pour venir se plaindre ici ? Il savait parfaitement que De Sade n’était d’aucune utilité dans ce genre de moment.

Mais à qui d’autre aurait-il pu en parler ?

Arno soupira. Depuis quelques temps, sa vie n’avait plus aucun sens. Si on lui avait annoncé des mois plus tôt que son quotidien se résumerait à devoir supporter la compagnie d’un petit crétin ambitieux et d’un auteur pervers et débauché... Franchement, il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait être pire.

Élise lui manquait.

Il se détourna un instant de l’endroit où il se trouvait, comme s’il revenait en arrière. Mais c'était trop tard, ça l’était toujours, et cela faisait des années. Le deuil lui pesait sur les épaules chaque jour un peu plus. Le regard de Sade se fit plus insistant, et ce fut la seule chose qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Peut-être qu’un verre te ferait du bien, proposa ce dernier d’un ton indulgent.

— Nulle force ne me fera boire en votre compagnie, rétorqua l’assassin avec ironie.

— Regrettable, vraiment. Moi qui pensais que tu m’appréciais. Tu me déçois. »

Il eut une moue faussement triste, plaçant une main sur son cœur comme si ce dernier avait été brisé par les dures paroles de l’assassin.

« Cessez votre numéro. De toute façon, je dois y aller. Je pense avoir passé largement assez de temps en votre présence. »

Arno ne prit même pas le temps de saluer convenablement le marquis avant de quitter l’appartement. Il avait besoin d’un peu de solitude, de pouvoir penser en paix dans le silence sans que l’air sévère de Bonaparte ou les remarques mordantes du marquis ne viennent le perturber.

 

 *

 

L’Opéra était probablement le plus beau bâtiment de Paris. Enfin, c’était à en croire les crieurs de la ville : tout cela parce que la Première Dame venait y passer sa soirée. Arno roulait d’avance les yeux, perché sur le toit du bâtiment, en voyant ces porteurs de nouvelles hurler aux quatre coins de la rue que la sublime Joséphine poserait ses beaux yeux sur la représentation dans quelques heures, quelques minutes, quelques secondes – la notion du temps leur était relative, du moment qu’ils vendaient leurs papiers.

Arno n’était pas le seul agacé par cette publicité ostentatoire. Napoléon lui avait avoué la veille que le petit jeu mené par sa femme pouvait l’agacer, mais comme il affichait son indémodable air neutre, Arno ne savait pas si cela le dérangeait vraiment.

En tout cas, toute cette excitation ne facilitait nullement son travail. La rue bordant l’immense bâtiment grouillait de monde, si bien qu’il était quasiment impossible de se frayer un chemin jusqu’aux grandes portes dorées. L’assassin priait pour qu’à l’intérieur l’ordre soit revenu, mais vu l'effervescence de cette soirée, il n’espérait plus rien. Il soupira, ennuyé d’avance, avant de se redresser, quittant sa position accroupie sur le bord de toit pour se diriger d’un pas souple vers la fenêtre qu’il avait repérée un peu plus tôt. Elle donnait directement sur l’intérieur du bâtiment, et il n’était pas vraiment difficile de s’y faufiler jusqu’à la loge de l’invitée d’honneur. Il lui restait néanmoins un peu de temps, et pour être honnête, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se presser pour cette mission-là ; une dernière fois, il balaya les minuscules petits passants en contrebas, dans le vain espoir de reconnaître quelqu’un.

Mais ce soir, seuls les plus riches purent venir se pavaner entre les murs richement décorés. Arno, n’étant plus du tout familiarisé avec cette classe sociale, se retrouva donc sans la moindre distraction. Bonaparte n’était même pas encore arrivé, et le connaissant, il ferait son entrée au dernier moment, sûrement de la manière la plus grotesque qui soit. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à tuer le temps d’une quelconque manière, et faire un tour dans les coulisses semblaient être une excellente solution.

Arno jeta donc un énième regard vers la rue en contrebas pour vérifier que le Premier Consul n’avait toujours pas fait don de sa présence, et s’élança vers l’arrière de la scène, assez amusé de passer au-dessus de cette foule de bourgeois. C’était assez comique, de passer entre les frous-frous des costumes et les visages maquillés quand lui-même semblait sortir d’un théâtre de rue, avec sa capuche rabattue sur son visage ; mais personne ne questionna sa présence, les artistes étant beaucoup trop occupés à se préparer pour la Première Dame. C’était Bellec qui lui avait appris à se fondre ainsi dans les masses, même quand on se baladait avec la moitié du visage plongée dans l’ombre. Quelques tics, des gestes, une manière de se tenir, et l’on vous confondait facilement avec un passant peu important.

Une fois au milieu des artistes, il ne put s’empêcher de pousser un petit soupir d’admiration. Entre les décors, les costumes et l’ambiance qui y régnait, derrière ces lourds rideaux de velours se cachait un monde parallèle. Les acteurs et actrices couraient à droite, à gauche, paniquées par l'imminence de la représentation. Au fond, debout sur un tabouret, l’organisateur dirigeait tout d’une poigne de fer, criant, aboyant même des ordres à tout va, ne s’arrêtant jamais, toujours à l'affût de la moindre bourde commise par un quelconque membre de la troupe.

Fasciné, Arno ne vit pas le temps passer. Assis sur une des poutres du plafond, il observait les allés et venus d’un regard d’enfant, s’attardant sur le moindre détail. Peu à peu, les gens prenaient place, les plus aisés pouvant se permettre un meilleur endroit d’observation ; enfin, un cor retentit pour annoncer le début de la représentation. En un éclair, il releva la tête, découvrant la loge de celle qu’il devait protéger, et qui venait tout juste de s’installer. Ne perdant pas de temps, il s’élança vivement pour la rejoindre.

Napoléon était blasé, comme à son habitude. Il fixait un point invisible sur la scène, confortablement installé dans son siège, écoutant sa femme déblatérer sur tout et n’importe quoi d’une oreille distraite. Joséphine, quant à elle, s’était déjà commandé un verre – alors que la représentation n’avait même pas commencé – et analysait les autres loges d’un regard perçant, jugeant un par un les différents invités de marque. Arno la trouvait assez ridicule, se demandant encore et toujours comment Bonaparte avait pu s’enticher d’une femme si différente de lui.

La pièce commença. Rideaux fermés, les trois coups résonnant dans une salle désormais silencieuse. L’assassin se tendit, trouvant le bruit un peu trop ressemblant à ceux des bataillons mis en marche, et laissa ses yeux errer sur Bonaparte, avant de se rappeler qu’il devait regarder sa femme.

Son attitude avait d’ailleurs changé. Elle fixait désormais la scène avec des yeux brillants d’excitation, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Applaudissant énergiquement et riant de bon coeur, son attitude tranchait de nouveau avec celle de son mari, qui fixait le spectacle d’un oeil attentif mais sans s’exalter plus que cela. Arno laissa un rictus fleurir sur son visage en constatant que le petit général corse avait l’air d’un gamin traîné de force au théâtre par sa mère, et il se promit de lui en toucher deux mots une fois la pièce terminée – et si aucun attentat n’avait lieu, ce qui, pour l’instant, ne semblait pas au programme.

Puisque ce début de soirée s’annonçait tranquille, l’assassin s’autorisa une courte pause, le temps d’apprécier à son tour la qualité de l’opéra. Pour sa première représentation, il devait avoué être soufflé par la puissance et la maîtrise vocale des chanteurs et chanteuses. Et même s’il était difficile de comprendre les paroles à cause de leurs envolées lyriques, il réussissait à capter quelques blagues et autres jeux de mots qui le firent sourire plusieurs fois.

La pièce se déroula plutôt vite, en réalité. Absorbé par le spectacle, Arno ne vit pas le temps passer ; il gardait tout de même ses sens en éveil, attentif au moindre spectateur suspect, et jetant de temps à autre un coup d’oeil vers le couple logé au balcon. À certains moments, il crispait la main et la lame de son brassard d’assassin chuintait discrètement, pour être aussitôt rengainée une fois la fausse alerte disparue. Puis, la note finale retentit : ce fut un concert d’applaudissements, des comédiens faisant la révérence, des chapeaux ôtés et des personnes se levant en signe de respect. Joséphine se leva de bonne grâce, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. À ses côtés, son mari battit vigoureusement des mains, mais l’air ennuyé qui enduisait ses traits ne trompait personne, ou du moins personne qui l’aurait connu personnellement.

Arno était tout aussi ennuyé, enfin plutôt agacé. Cette soirée était certes plaisante, si on prenait en compte le magnifique opéra qui venait d’être joué, mais il n’y avait pas eu le moindre problème, et Arno se retrouvait une fois encore vexé de n’être employé que comme un simple garde du corps. Non pas qu’il aurait voulu qu’un attentat soit vraiment arrivé – loin de là, il gardait quand même une certaine morale – mais il aurait tout bonnement préféré ne pas être convié à cette sortie. En se dirigeant hors de la salle principale, il se jura une fois de plus de ne plus jamais se faire avoir par Bonaparte et ses caprices.

Il tomba de la poutre du plafond, se fondant à nouveau dans la masse qui s’évacuait petit à petit. Il n’avait qu’à prendre la voie officielle, pour une fois, afin de rejoindre les deux tourtereaux encore situés au sein de la loge luxueuse qui leur avait été réservée. En sens inverse, il évita quelques épaules, se faufila entre les spectateurs heureux de leur représentation et les comédiens encore maquillés, avant d’arriver au pied de l’escalier qui menait aux balcons.

Il grimpa rapidement les premières marches mais, pris dans son élan, percuta quelqu’un au tournant. Pensant tout d’abord que c’était Bonaparte, ou pire, sa femme, il commença à marmonner des excuses jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se rende compte que la personne en face de lui était bien pauvrement vêtue pour être l’un des deux membres du couple. Par réflexe, il attrapa son col et la plaqua au mur, lame sous la gorge.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L’homme l’observa, l’air perdu et complètement angoissé – définitivement quelqu’un ayant quelque chose à se reprocher, songea l’assassin en raffermissant sa prise.

« Je vous ai posé une question, répéta-t-il d’une voix totalement froide désormais.

— H-hé, faites doucement avec ç-ça ! » répondit l’autre d’un ton fébrile.

Arno leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait du mal à croire qu’un homme chétif pareil puisse vouloir tenter quoi que ce soit sur deux personnalités aussi importante qu’étaient Napoléon et Joséphine. Il pourrait même le laisser partir vivant, vu le personnage.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

En parlant du loup, Bonaparte venait de surgir dans son champ de vision, un air sévère collé au visage et son pied tapant avec agacement la dalle composant les marches.

« Voici l’attentat que vous craigniez tant. J’en fais quoi ? »

Arno observa le général d’un air ennuyé, comme si la situation lui paraissait plus agaçante que dangereuse – ce qui était le cas. Ce dernier jaugea l’apparence du coupable, un courant électrique semblant illuminer ses yeux sous la colère.

« Il a voulu porter atteinte à Joséphine et moi. Il mérite le châtiment réservé aux criminels de son genre. »

Bonaparte tourna les talons, intransigeant, et remonta dans sa loge, ses lèvres s’étirant dans un rictus méprisant qui collait si bien à son mauvais caractère. Dans un soupir, Arno se retourna vers l’homme, qui eut l’air de se liquéfier sur place en comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver – il n’eut pas le temps de plaider sa cause ou de s’inquiéter plus : d’un geste rapide et net, sa gorge fut tranchée et il s’effondra au sol dans un râle. L’assassin contempla le cadavre à ses pieds, soudainement frappé par un détail que la voix du général lui fit remarquer dans son dos :

« Oh, et Arno : n’oubliez pas de nettoyer le corps. Je ne voudrais pas que l’odeur se répande. »

Il serra les dents, franchement agacé par le ton autoritaire que l’autre avait employé.

« Mais avec plaisir, Bonaparte… » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en récupérant le cadavre encore frais pour l’emmener ailleurs.

Il laissa échapper un frisson de dégoût en sentant le sang dégouliner dans son cou et sur son costume. Arno se dépêcha de le balancer dans le coin discret et pestilentiel d’une ruelle.

Et maintenant ?

La question se posa naturellement dans son esprit. Il aurait pu continuer à suivre la Première Dame et son carrosse, zélé jusqu’au bout ; mais l’échange avec son mari lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Agacé, il s’appuya néanmoins sur l’un des murs extérieurs de l’Opéra, guettant la sortie du couple prestigieux.

Accrochée au bras de Bonaparte, Arno avait l’impression que Joséphine tirait son mari au milieu de la foule, elle gardant la tête haute, souriant fièrement aux nobles l’entourant, lui fixant un point devant lui, le regard glacial et pas l’ombre d’un sourire aux lèvres. Arno était à deux doigts d’exploser de rire face au ridicule de cette scène. Bientôt, il finirait par tenir un carnet avec les meilleurs instants observés chez Bonaparte. Cet homme avait vraiment tout du cliché du Corse bougon et hautain.

Arno décida que la Première Dame n’avait plus besoin de sa protection, et il tourna les talons, se fondant dans la foule avec aisance. Dans son dos, il laissait un homme entêté et méprisable, et il n’en ressentait pas le moindre regret ; à part peut-être un léger sentiment de frustration face à cette attitude. Pour calmer son ressenti, il se mit à errer dans les rues, se mélangeant à une foule nocturne étrangement dense. Ce n’était pas le même type de population qu’en journée ; déjà, les enfants avaient déserté, retournant tous se cacher sous les toits. Ensuite, peu de nobles ou de bourgeois osaient s’aventurer dans ces quartiers quand la lune était haute dans la ciel, par crainte qu’il ne leur arrive un quelconque malheur.

Il ne restait plus que les plus pauvres, et les plus infâmes qui pointaient le bout de leurs museaux hors de leur tanière. Une parfaite heure pour les criminels en tout genre.

Et en parlant de criminel, alors qu’Arno avançait sans se presser vers le café-théâtre, une masse informe lui rentra violemment dedans, coupant quelques secondes son souffle.

Arno eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Vidocq que celui-ci était déjà reparti en courant, jetant tout même un dernier regard alerté en arrière.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fa– »

L’assassin eut sa réponse rapidement en voyant passer devant lui un certain nombre de gardes enragés poursuivant le jeune gredin. Ils agitaient leurs sabres, certains vociférant des ordres inutiles le sommant de s’arrêter, et celui qui semblait être le lieutenant de la troupe au vu des légions parachevant son uniforme accéléra dangereusement. Arno les observa passer devant lui, surpris par la vitesse des événements, avant de reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Vivement, il s’élança à la poursuite des gardes sous les yeux intéressés des mendiants, et se jeta sur l’un des contrepoids le long de la rue pour se hisser sur les toits, terrain bien plus propice à ses capacités. En bas, il réussit à entendre un hurlement rageux :

« Reviens ici, sale voleur ! On va te trancher les mains ! »

La réponse lui parvint d’un ton léger, et en sautant d’un toit à l’autre, Arno réussit à distinguer le dit-voleur, qui tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils :

« C’est pas un peu contradictoire, ça ? Je veux dire… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, le temps qu’il ne saute par-dessus une table de café pour tourner à droite.

« C’est pas en menaçant un criminel qu’il va se rendre, messieurs ! » reprit-il en leur décochant un sourire.

L’assassin roula des yeux sous la provocation inutile, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre le parcours du garnement qui zigzaguait avec une facilité étonnante entre les ruelles. Probablement l’habitude des fuites. Sûrement, même, vu toutes les fois où il se retrouvait en prison. Et s’il continuait ainsi, il y retournerait prochainement. Les gardes se rapprochaient progressivement de lui, plus déterminés que jamais à rattraper un simple voleur. Vraiment, se disait Arno en bifurquant à gauche pour ne pas perdre le plus jeune, ces gardes n’avaient aucune logique.

Mais probablement trop d’amour-propre, puisque chaque pique lancée par Vidocq semblait les toucher au plus profond de leurs âmes. Et s’énervant de plus en plus au fil de la poursuite, ils entraient ainsi aveuglément dans le petit jeu du criminel, qui devait se tordre de rire en voyant son plan aussi bien fonctionner. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bout de l’Île de la Cité ; dans quelques rues, ils arriveraient sur les berges de la Seine, et il doutait que le vagabond arrive à trouver une quelconque échappatoire au bord de l’eau.

Puis, au moment où les gardes passaient dans une ruelle particulièrement étroite, Arno se retrouva juste au dessus de la petite troupe – ils étaient cinq, si l’on ne comptait pas le capitaine un peu plus loin. Décidé, il se laissa tomber sur les deux derniers, les abattant d’un seul coup de lame. Le troisième s’arrêta suite au bruit sourd, avant de rejoindre ses camarades au sol, perdu dans son hésitation. Les deux autres continuaient de courir, aveugles au destin des leurs, et Arno s’élança à leur poursuite avec détermination, entendant les provocations de Vidocq un peu plus loin devant. En quelques foulées, il réussit à se jeter sur un garde, le faisant basculer par terre ; ce dernier poussa un cri d’alerte, parant sa lame secrète avec le tranchant de son épée déjà sortie. L’assassin grogna, agacé par cette perte de temps, avant de dégainer son pistolet pour tirer sur l’individu gênant à bout portant. Le dernier garde l’observa, médusé, avant de se jeter sur lui dans un cri de rage.

Arno allait l’empaler comme tous les autres sur sa lame mais une pierre vint percuter le front du garde avec force, l’étourdissant quelques minutes. Pourtant l’assassin ne profita de ce moment pour lui porter le coup de grâce, non. Il était tellement éberlué parce qu’il venait de se produire qu’il fixait bêtement un Vidocq très fier de son lancé, assis sur un des tonneaux rangés par on ne sait qui dans cet endroit sordide.

« Si j’étais toi, je me retournerai », le nargua-t-il en désignant le garde reprenant ses esprits.

Arno ne se fit pas prier, et d’un habile mouvement de bras, son ennemi retomba sur le sol dans un immonde gargouillement de douleur.

L’assassin se redressa lentement, essuyant ses lames sur la veste du cadavre le temps que le capitaine fasse son apparition et constate tout le massacre. Il attendit quelques secondes, un silence morbide régnant dans la petite allée, et il jeta un coup d’oeil suspicieux au voleur :

« Où est-il ? demanda-t-il d’une voix méfiante.

— Attends », répondit calmement Vidocq en regardant autour de lui.

Toujours assis sur son tonneau, il leva trois doigts, semblant écouter attentivement quelque chose, et il les baissa un à un en hochant la tête. Au moment où son poing se refermait, il lança d’un ton guilleret :

« Là, il devrait arriver… Maintenant. »

À peine les mots retentissaient qu’Arno se retournait précipitamment vers la ruelle qu’indiquait Vidocq ; et effectivement, l’homme se présenta, couvert d’écume, le visage dévoré par la rage.

« Toi ! Je vais te… »

Sa phrase se brisa quand il aperçut les cadavres au pied d’Arno. Incrédule, il marqua un temps d’arriver, avant de se mettre en garde :

« Reculez, citoyen ! » aboya-t-il violemment.

Arno haussa un sourcil, blasé. Est-ce que cet homme était stupide ou sans aucun instinct de survie, il n’en avait aucune idée, mais en tout cas il ne semblait pas mesurer la posture dans laquelle il était, c’est-à-dire seul face à un assassin surentraîné et heureux de pouvoir évacuer toute la rage accumulée envers ce foutu Bonaparte.

« Je vous ai demandé de reculer ! »

Le rire moqueur de Vidocq fut de trop pour ses nerfs malmenés. Il s’élança sur Arno comme un taureau en charge, épée en avant et veine battant furieusement à sa tempe. L’assassin n’eut qu’à s’écarter en soupirant et le pousser dans le dos de son pied. Le capitaine, emporté dans sa chute, percuta durement le sol, se brisant quelques dents au passage. Et il n’eut aucun moment de répit puisque Arno tira sa dernière balle dans sa nuque, mettant fin à ses souffrances.

Un applaudissement enjoué résonna dans la ruelle, et l’assassin tourna la tête pour voir que Vidocq n’était toujours pas descendu de son perchoir improvisé, les jambes en tailleur et un sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

« Merci du coup de main, lança-t-il d’une voix joyeuse. Je pensais vraiment qu’ils allaient s’assommer entre eux, par contre. »

Une pointe de déception perça à ces derniers mots. Puis, comme résigné, le voleur haussa les épaules et sauta à terre, sous le regard blasé d’Arno :

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-il platement.

— Oh. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, mauvais larcin », répondit nonchalamment l’intéressé en époussetant ses épaules.

L’assassin n’osa pas relever qu’un larcin était par définition mauvais. À la place, il soupira, pas vraiment étonné du pétrin dans lequel s’était fourré le vagabond, qui reprit d’un air inquisiteur :

« Tu as l’air très tendu », remarqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Arno soupira de nouveau, ne sachant quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il bien dire à un gamin pareil. Que Bonaparte lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis des mois et qu’il rêvait de l’envoyer promener mais qu’il en était incapable, que sa seule relation amicale se résumait à un écrivain aux idées déplacées, ou qu’il passait ses jours et ses nuits à ressasser la mort d’Elise encore et toujours, détruisant le peu de vie qu’il avait pu construire ?

C’était stupide, et bien trop sentimental à son goût.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, petit. Je pense que tu as assez de problèmes comme ça. »

Le visage de Vidocq se tendit, légèrement blessé par la remarque, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Intrigué, il secoua la tête avant de lancer d’une voix moqueuse :

« J’ai toujours des problèmes, moi. J’suis habitué. »

Il y eut un silence, où Arno ne voulut pas répondre. Il ajouta alors :

« Ça a un rapport avec _l’Empereur_ _?_ demanda le vagabond d’un ton inquisiteur.

— Premier Consul, corrigea automatiquement l’assassin avant de se figer, interdit : Pardon ? »

Il eut droit à un roulement des yeux ennuyé.

« Il le sera bientôt, grommela le forçat comme pour lui-même. Donc j’ai vu juste ? »

Arno serra les dents et décida d’ignorer la remarque, se mettant à marcher pour sortir de la ruelle. Vidocq eut un petit rire de victoire et continua de sautiller autour de lui, ne voulant en aucun cas lâcher l’affaire.

« Je savais bien que j’avais raison. Les rumeurs vont vite dans Paris, tu sais. »

Arno se figea.

« Des… Rumeurs ? »

Vidocq acquiesça en souriant malicieusement, heureux de son petit effet sur cet assassin qu’on pensait inébranlable.

« Moui, quelques remarques par-ci, par-là… Ton ami est surveillé de près, et on dit qu’il passe une bonne partie de son temps en compagnie d’un homme à capuche. »

Vidocq eut un nouveau rire en voyant l’air consterné du plus âgé. Arno cessa de marcher quelques secondes, le temps de lui lancer un regard sévère.

« Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas embêter ton commissaire, au lieu de moi ?

— Parce que c’est plus drôle. »

La réponse lui arracha un roulement des yeux, et il reprit son avancée. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent dans une rue plus grande, et ils se faufilèrent au milieu de la foule avec habitude. Les gens rentraient chez eux et les douze coups de minuit approchaient ; Arno scrutait chaque visage sans vraiment les retenir, à l’inverse de son acolyte, qui le sortit de sa contemplation par un raclement de gorge.

« Et puis, ça fait longtemps que le cabinet a été fermé », rajouta Vidocq d’une voix ennuyée.

L’assassin lui jeta un regard en coin, sincèrement surpris. Il ne savait pas – en réalité, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’il avait perdues de vue depuis 1794. Bonaparte avait particulièrement nécessité de son temps.

La réalité fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il passait quasiment tout son temps avec Bonaparte. Même lorsqu’il avait du temps libre, il passait le voir à son bureau, prenait de ses nouvelles dans les journaux lorsqu’il effectuait une mission loin de Paris. Bonaparte était devenu omniprésent dans sa vie sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Et cela devenait un problème.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on dit d’autre sur Bonaparte et moi ? » murmura-t-il d’une voix blanche.

Le sourire de Vidocq s’agrandit en entendant cette question. Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes juste pour admirer Arno perdre son légendaire calme, puis répondit d’un ton faussement innocent.

« Oh, des tas de choses. Tu veux directement entre le pire, ou je commence avec les plus correctes ?

— Bon sang venons-en au fait ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, ne joue pas à l’idiot car toi et moi savons très bien que tu es loin de l’être ! »

Vidocq pouffa, un air réjoui gagnant tous ses gestes. Il fit mine de hocher la tête avant de répondre d’un ton détaché :

« J’adore la rumeur qui prête au Premier Consul un amant. Vraiment ma préférée.

— Quoi ? aboya l’intéressé en tournant si vite la tête qu’il faillit faire tomber sa capuche.

— Oui oui, je sais. Ce n’est pas la plus populaire, mais je l’aime bien, concéda calmement le vagabond d’un air entendu.

— Depuis quand ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai lancée. Tu ne trouves pas qu’elle manque un peu de précision ? » demanda innocemment Vidocq en croisant les bras.

Arno regretta sincèrement d’avoir tué les membres de la Garde qui le poursuivaient. Ou même de l’avoir laissé l’aider pour résoudre ces meurtres il y a des années de cela. Sa vie était vraiment un carnage. On se croirait dans un de ces mauvais romans populaires chez les jeunes femmes.

« J’ai du mal à croire qu’une telle rumeur ait pu se propager.

— Mmh, il faut dire qu’un certain marquis a beaucoup aidé… »

Arno haussa un sourcil, veine battant sur sa tempe.

« Pardon ? »

Le marquis. De Sade. Quelle enflure.

L’espace d’un instant, il s’imagina retourner sur ses pas, s’en aller vers le fameux bordel de la Cour des Miracles et étrangler l’homme sans un seul mot. Puis il pensa que l’intéressé aurait aimé ça, alors il laissa immédiatement tomber l’idée. Cela dut se voir sur son visage, puisque le sourire du voleur s’agrandit une fois de plus – encore quelques phrases et il aurait éclaté de rire, réalisa-t-il avec un sentiment d’humiliation croissant.

« Je te conseille d’arrêter immédiatement de sourire, gamin. Je peux encore te ramener à la police. »

Vidocq haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il souriait toujours autant, insouciant des menaces qui planaient sur sa tête d’adolescent qui passait encore pour adulte.

« Tes menaces te trahissent. Si la rumeur était fausse, jamais cela ne t’aurait dérangé de l’entendre. Mais bon…

— Très bien, je t’embarque. »

Vidocq éclata de rire et se remit à courir sans demander son reste. Avant qu’Arno ne puisse réagir, il avait déjà disparu dans la nuit noire, son rire moqueur résonnant encore entre les murs. Et Arno resta ainsi seul au milieu de la rue, abasourdi par ce qu’il venait de se passer. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard se perdit dans le vide, et il se demanda ce qu’il allait faire de sa soirée. Puis, las, il s’orienta vers le café-théâtre.

Quand il passa la porte du domaine, il eut à peine un hochement de tête pour le personnel et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Il fit tomber son épée par terre, ne daignant même pas la nettoyer du sang – trop fatigué pour tout ça. Dans le même temps, il abaissa sa capuche, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à droite de la porte. Son regard se dirigea vers le guéridon juste à côté, ainsi que vers la petite boîte en bois sculpté posée là.

La boîte dans laquelle il avait gardé les lettres d’Élise. Il s’était promis de les lire seulement dans les plus graves situations. Et… C’était une situation grave. Il était perdu. Perdu dans sa vie, perdu dans sa tâche, et surtout, perdu dans ses relations. Seule Elise – enfin, ses mots – pouvait l’aider.

Lentement, il ouvrit le coffret, dans un geste presque religieux. Les lettres étaient parfaitement intactes, et avait même gardé le doux parfum de sa défunte compagne. Son coeur se serra malgré toutes ces années de deuil. Elle lui manquait, c’était un fait. Au fur et à mesure qu’il relisait les lignes, il sentait sa gorge se serrer, quelque chose lui piquer les yeux, et il eut du mal à terminer la première missive sans se mettre à trembler. Avec un soupir à fendre l’âme, il posa le parchemin plié et replié cent fois sur la boîte, par-dessus toutes les autres qu’il n’avait pas encore ouvertes, et plongea la tête dans ses mains.

Qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire ? Il n’avait plus l’envie de quoi que ce soit, il ne savait plus si tout cela en valait encore la peine – est-ce que lui en valait encore la peine, de toute manière ? Il aurait voulu dormir, et qu’on ne le réveille que quand toute l’agitation du monde extérieur serait passée.

À la place, il s’entendit parler sans vraiment le faire :

« Qu’est-ce que je fais, Élise ? »

Comme si elle aurait pu lui répondre. Mais, quelque part, les mots envolés semblaient lui ôter un poids affreusement lourd des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… » grommela-t-il entre ses mains, la voix éraillée.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la fatigue embrouillant son esprit. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Le visage rieur d’Elise. Le sourire mesquin du marquis. L’air sévère de Bonaparte. Rageur, il alla enfouir son visage dans les couvertures. La vérité était bien trop difficile à accepter.

Le sommeil fut sa seule trêve, pour l’instant.

 

* * *

 

Arno allait tuer le marquis. Il ne savait pas encore comment – même si l’idée de l’étouffer avec les pages de son roman lui semblait très attrayante – mais il allait le faire. Sa dernière nuit fut infernale, au total, il avait été réveillé trois fois par un immonde cauchemar qui, ce matin encore, lui donnait de terribles maux de tête.

Alors quand il se rendit compte que, d’une part, De Sade lui avait posé un lapin, et que d’autre part, Bonaparte se trouvait juste en face de lui dans une humeur encore pire que la sienne, il eut envie de tuer quelqu’un. Et ce quelqu’un était probablement à la tête des plus grands bordels de Paris.

« Hum…

— Tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison qui explique qu’un voleur soit venu me chercher jusque dans mes appartements pour me traîner dans ce taudis. »

Arno devait probablement rêver. Le marquis de Sade et ce gamin de _Vidocq_ s’étaient semble-t-il alliés dans la pire idée qui puisse exister.

« Bien sûr », répondit-il instinctivement en affichant un sourire crispé.

Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait de répondre ça. Il n’en avait absolument _aucune idée._ Et évidemment, la seule qui lui vint en tête fut de se reporter aux événements les plus récents dans sa vie.

« C’est à propos de la mission d’hier soir. »

Sa voix lui parut incroyablement bancale, comme celle d’un gamin surpris à voler une pomme et qui tentait de se justifier, mais Bonaparte lui jeta un regard intéressé, quoiqu’un peu froid. Un sourcil se haussa élégamment sur sa figure d’albâtre :

« J’écoute. »

Bien. Arno avait réussi à gagner du temps, quelques secondes précieuses pour s’imaginer étrangler le marquis à mains nues. Et maintenant ?

Il réfléchit à ce qu’il pouvait bien pouvoir dire. Et inconsciemment, il retombait sans cesse sur l’état de colère qu’il avait ressenti lorsque le Premier Consul l’avait congédié comme un simple pion, visiblement agacé qu’on ait pu – encore une fois – attenter à sa vie.

Arno serra les poings.

« Je démissionne. »

Il y eut un grand silence.

« Pardon ? » répondit Bonaparte d’un air éberlué.

Pour la première fois, il le voyait perdre son masque de sérieux, affichant un air sincèrement ahuri ; et Arno se sentit satisfait, d’avoir un peu attiré l’attention de celui qui se croyait au-dessus de tout, quand bien même il ne pouvait s’empêcher de retourner sans cesse à ses côtés.

« Vous m’avez bien entendu. Trouvez-vous quelqu’un d’autre pour accomplir les sales besognes, lança-t-il d’un ton volontairement froid.

— Et je peux connaître la raison de ce soudain revirement ? » ordonna Bonaparte en faisant claquer les mots contre sa langue.

Il avait rapidement recouvré son attitude suffisante et pompeuse ; à l’exception près qu’Arno remarquait facilement le tic qui agitait ses mains, fermées en deux poings serrés, qui tressautaient de temps à autres comme agités par une volonté propre. L’assassin savait qu’il n’en faisait preuve que lorsqu’il était désarçonné par une situation incongrue – et que cela l’énervait d’autant plus. L’homme ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle. Que se passait-il lorsqu’on le lui retirait ?

« Des raisons… Personnelles.

— Allons bon ! »

Bonaparte leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir agacé. Arno put observer ses mains se délier, le temps qu’une vienne se perdre dans la chevelure du Consul, qui se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui, le regard froid et le ton sec. Arno devait se l’avouer à lui-même, il avait maintes fois imaginé cette situation, la réaction de Bonaparte, ses propres mots. La mauvaise foi qui le rongeait dès que ses pensées divaguaient vers lui l’avait persuadé que Bonaparte n’en aurait eu que faire, et qu’il serait reparti sans demander son reste.

L’énervement mal dissimulé l’étonnait donc, et étrangement, cela le réconforta. Sur quoi, il ne le savait pas ; ou plutôt, il refusait de le savoir. Mais lui qui avait espéré des adieux froids – car oui, Arno considérait leur échange comme le dernier – se retrouvait face à la colère imprévue d’un lion, qu’il ne savait gérer.

« Des raisons _personnelles_. C’est tout ce que vous pouvez trouver pour justifier vos petits caprices ? Je m’attendais à mieux de votre part, Arno. »

Bonaparte avait craché son prénom avec tellement de hargne qu’Arno ne savait s’il fallait en rire ou en pleurer.

« _Mes_ petits caprices ?! répéta l’assassin avec un sourire ébahi de l’arrogance de son interlocuteur. Excusez-moi, _citoyen_ , mais je n’ai pas à lever le petit doigt pour obtenir une armée à ma protection. Repensez-y la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de me congédier comme vous l’avez fait. »

Le « citoyen » lui sembla être la pire des insultes sur le coup. Il était loin, le temps de la Révolution, où ce mot-là avait guillotiné le « monsieur » comme on avait guillotiné ceux qui osaient le prononcer ; non, désormais, on était dans l’ère du Premier Consul, et on ne se saluait plus ainsi. Encore moins pour désigner le dit-Consul, à la tête de l’État de France, comme s’il n’était qu’un simple pion dans la politique.

Bonaparte comprit parfaitement le message, puisqu’il fulmina sur place, visiblement outré que l’on daigne s’adresser à lui ainsi. Un rire suffisant lui échappa, et il le jugea des pieds à la tête avec mépris :

« Modérez vos paroles. N’oubliez pas qui vous avez en face.

— Oh, mais je le sais très bien, rétorqua Arno en plissant les yeux. Vous avez été la personne qui a le plus nécessité de mon temps pendant ces dix dernières années. Je vous ai sauvé la vie en risquant la mienne plus d’une fois. Je vous connais très bien, Bonaparte. »

Le nom lui écorcha presque la bouche. En face, les yeux étincelants du Premier Consul le foudroyaient sur place.

« Je doute que quelqu’un comme _vous_ puisse me connaître.

— Vous doutez ? Très bien, laissez moi vous prouver que pour une fois, vous avez tort. » Arno s’avança vers lui, l’air menaçant. « Vous êtes un homme odieux, Bonaparte. Et pas seulement avec vos subalternes, avec tout le monde, même avec ceux qui tiennent à vous. Vous êtes incapable d’avoir ne serait-ce qu’un mot correct pour quelqu’un, et parfois je me demande si vous pouvez ressentir quelque chose. Vous n’êtes qu’un crétin ambitieux dont la trop grande fierté vous tuera. »

Arno dévisagea Bonaparte, essoufflé par sa tirade. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu’il n’avait pu les contrôler ; enfin, il avait pu avouer et surtout dire ses quatre vérités à ce Premier Consul de pacotille qui lui retournait l’esprit depuis bien trop de temps.

« Je vois. »

Les mots de Bonaparte étaient comme du silex : ils s’entrechoquaient violemment entre eux, et l’incendie démarrait aussitôt dans sa voix. Arno serra les poings, à cran, et s’apprêtait à bouger – dégainer sa lame, le frapper en plein visage, partir en courant, n’importe quoi – quand l’autre s’avança d’un pas rempli de fierté en le dévisageant de son port de tête princier.

Puis, d’un geste tout simple, il posa un index sur la cocarde de son uniforme d’assassin. Une relique, si vieille, un souvenir de l’époque où Élise lui en avait acheté une. Une babiole qu’il aurait dû enlever il y a longtemps de son manteau, mais qu’il n’avait jamais pu se résoudre à faire ; Bonaparte traça le contour rouge, blanc et bleu, se rapprochant de plus en plus du coeur par des mouvements circulaires et lents. Arrivé à sa destination, il exerça une pression froide, lâchant des mots aussi lourds que des pierres :

« Dans ce cas, c’est la dernière fois que nous nous parlons, Arno Dorian. Rappelez-vous de moi quand j’aurais élevé la France plus haut que tous ceux d’avant. Rappelez-vous de moi quand vous retournerez à votre café-théâtre, avec le vin pour seule compagnie. »

Arno perdit le contrôle. Ce fut trop d’un coup, la pression retomba soudainement. D’elles-mêmes, ses mains attrapèrent les pans de l’uniforme trop propre de Bonaparte et le tirèrent vers lui, de façon à ce que leurs nez se frôlent et qu’il sente son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Ainsi, Arno ne pouvait détourner le regard, et se noya dans le trop-plein d’émotions qu’exprimaient les yeux de Bonaparte.

« Allez-y, Arno. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Tuez-moi. »

C’est ce qu’il aurait dû faire, au lieu d’écraser avec violence ses lèvres sur les siennes. Arno vit les yeux vifs de Bonaparte s’écarquiller avec stupeur, ses doigts se crispant sur sa cocarde. Il resta figé, trop choqué pour réagir, son cerveau bouillonnant à la recherche d’une quelconque explication rationnelle à ce qui était en train de se produire.

Et Arno… Arno ne pensait plus. Arno le tenait, là, en étouffant le tissu qu’il avait entre les doigts, tentant d’obtenir une vaine réponse de son esprit face à ce geste complètement irrationnel, et il sentait qu’il mettait toute son âme dans le baiser ; un acte désespéré.

Le plus fou fut que Bonaparte lui réponde. Il perçut des doigts agripper férocement l’autre côté de son manteau en plus de sa cocarde, et les lèvres contre les siennes se mouvoir pour lui _répondre_. Son souffle n’existait plus, sa raison non plus ; tout se mélangeait et Arno ne sut même pas, après coup, si des yeux non avertis s’étaient posés sur eux durant l’échange. Tout ce dont il se rappela, ce fut qu’après le baiser, il repoussa sèchement le Premier Consul, échangeant un dernier regard avec lui – et rien qu’à voir l’océan démonté dans ses prunelles, le choc était tout aussi présent – avant de courir tête baissée vers un élévateur qui l’emmena loin, loin sur les toits de Paris quand il trancha la corde du contrepoids.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il réalisa ce qu’il venait de faire, et que ses jambes le lâchèrent misérablement sur les tuiles. Il resta là, assis et hagard, et la sensation des lèvres sur les siennes qui lui avaient répondu lui semblait tout droit sortie d’un rêve.

Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de faire, au juste ?!

 

*

 

« Tu as fait _quoi ?_ »

Arno soupira longuement et repris une gorgée de vin avant de répondre d’une voix morne.

« Je suis parti, De Sade. C’est la cinquième fois que je vous le répète. »

Malgré le fait qu’il fuyait volontairement son regard, Arno pouvait parfaitement imaginer l’expression du marquis ; les sourcils froncés dans une expression de surprise exagérée, sa main se figeant au beau milieu de son geste et ses différents colliers tressautant au rythme de sa stupeur.

« Donc… Si je résume bien, mon cher Arno. Tu as enfin embrassé ce petit général-

— Premier Consul.

— Là n’est pas la question. Je disais donc, tu l’as ENFIN embrassé puis tu es… Parti. Sans rien dire. »

Le marquis rejeta une mèche volante de manière agacée et se resservit un verre, complètement abasourdi par les déclarations de l’assassin.

« Tu as gâché mon plan parfait, Arno. Moi qui me suis donné tellement de mal pour-

— J’en étais sûr ! Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous mêliez toujours de tout ?! Regardez où j’en suis à présent ! »

Arno enfouit son visage dans ses mains, abattu. Si la veille il pensait avoir vécu la pire nuit possible, au moins, il avait dormi un minimum, alors que cette fois-ci, il avait passé les dernières heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, cherchant une explication, une raison, n’importe quoi qui pouvait lui expliquer ses derniers actes complètement insensés.

Il aurait rêvé de pouvoir assassiner le marquis comme il s’en était cru capable. À la place, dès qu’il avait posé un pied dans le bordel où résidait sa charmante cible, il s’était effondré sur le sofa à ses côtés, les yeux dans le vague. Léthargique, Arno n’avait même pas daigné se servir un verre, préférant boire directement à la bouteille de vin qu’il avait trouvé sur la table basse, pour finir par la reposer dans un bruit sourd.

Il devait vraiment donner un spectacle intéressant, puisque De Sade l’observait d’un oeil critique, qui, s’il ne le connaissait pas, aurait pu passer pour inquiet.

Balivernes.

Le marquis ne s’inquiétait pas, et encore moins pour lui. La seule chose qui avait l’air de l’intéresser était sa petite manigance qui avait échoué, parce qu’Arno s’était enfui.

Le souvenir l’abattit de plus belle, et l’assassin releva la tête de ses mains pour en tendre une vers la bouteille qu’il avait reposée. En chemin, les doigts du marquis vinrent lui taper sur la main pour lui interdir de se resservir, avec en prime un regard sévère.

« Je ne suis pas certain que l’alcool puisse remédier à tous tes problèmes, lança De Sade d’une voix suave.

— Au moins il me permettra d’oublier, grogna Arno en se renfonçant dans le dossier garni de son fauteuil.

— Tu sais, je ne sais pas quoi admirer le plus chez toi, entre ta capacité incroyable à t’auto-détruire, ton penchant admirable pour le déni, ou bien ton beau visage.

— Pas la peine de verser dans les descriptions, marquis, répondit froidement l’assassin. Gardez les belles paroles pour les autres.

— Mais je réserve toujours les meilleures pour toi, mon cher Arno, ronronna le dit-marquis en esquissant un demi-sourire. Maintenant, pour en revenir à cette… _Fâcheuse_ erreur… »

Il fit élégamment tournoyer sa main tout en insistant sur le « Fâcheuse », ce qu’Arno trouva terriblement ironique, vu la catastrophe qu’était devenue sa vie en quelques secondes de trop.

« Ce n’est pas une erreur, c’est juste…

— Ne va pas chercher les grands mots Arno, c’est moi l’écrivain ici. »

Étrangement, cette phrase le fit légèrement sourire.

« Ce que je veux dire, Arno, c’est que tu penses trop. » Il posa son doigt fin sur sa tempe, l’air bien plus sérieux qu’à son habitude. « Il serait temps de calmer la tempête, non ? Ton petit général, il ne t’échappera pas. Il est comme toi. Il pense trop. Et il a un fessier tout aussi agréable à regarder. »

Le marquis lui vola un baiser en souriant malicieusement, profitant de son état d’hébétude totale, et termina son verre de vin d’une traite. Il n’attendit pas la réponse d’Arno pour partir, il la connaissait déjà. Le pauvre assassin ne réagit même pas, s’il pensait trop auparavant, en cet instant, il ne pensait plus.

Arno tentait désespérement d’aligner une phrase après l’autre dans sa tête, mais les mots de venaient pas.

Et puis, la claque. Elise. Bonaparte. Ils étaient pareils. Ambitieux. Aveugles.

Mais pas autant que lui.

Bonaparte était le pire, il était imbu de lui-même, tête-brûlée, indécis, avide de pouvoir ; en somme, c’était un parfait idiot, mais un idiot dont il avait besoin. Un idiot qu’il devait protéger de lui-même.

_« Nous sommes pareils, vous et moi. »_ Lui avait-il un jour dit. Et il ne l’avait pas cru. Parce qu’il était exactement comme lui : trop borné pour ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité.

Mais Arno, lui, ce qu’il voulait, c’était avant tout protéger les autres. Il ne recherchait pas la gloire, le pouvoir ou les acclamations d’une foule ; non, ce qu’il recherchait, c’était cette étincelle dans les yeux de ceux qui comptaient, et pour laquelle il aurait tout sacrifié. Prêt à tout faire pour arriver à ses fins – sauf que ses fins n’étaient pas les mêmes que celles de Bonaparte, c’était tout.

Dépassé, Arno cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reportant ses yeux sur le divan du marquis d’un air hagard. Il n’était plus là. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas savoir la raison de sa disparition, ni les activités qui devaient en découler. Presque automatiquement, il se redressa au milieu de la salle remplie de prostituées, d’hommes à moitié saouls et autres exemples de débauches – notamment la petite chèvre qui traversait la pièce et dont la cloche résonnait en cadence avec ses sabots, sans vraiment savoir ce qu’elle faisait là. L’assassin balaya la salle, se faufilant hors de l’endroit par une fenêtre, et monta sur le toit le plus proche pour pouvoir sortir au plus vite de la Cour des Miracles.

Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, il sentit une chaleur effroyable lui empourprer les joues en réalisant que le marquis l’avait bel et bien embrassé, et il tira un peu plus sur sa capuche comme s’il pouvait se cacher en-dessous.

 

*

 

De retour dans ses appartements, Napoléon Bonaparte n’avait plus _du tout_ la tête à élaborer ses plans politiques pour la journée suivante. Il aurait pu se contenter de suivre ceux qu’il avait mis au point la veille pour le jour présent, mais il convoqua l’un de ses capitaines et fit savoir qu’il passerait la matinée chez lui.

La France pouvait bien attendre une matinée. Joséphine aussi, puisqu’il la congédia sans plus d’explications et sans se soucier du regard assassin qu’elle lui lança quand il refusa de lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce soudain revirement. Elle passait donc le temps dans les jardins du Luxembourg, et lui-même se trouvait assis à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur les piles de papier qui le jonchaient.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se redressa brusquement, envoyant la chaise tomber bruyamment au sol ; dans son élan, il balaya d’un geste ample du bras la paperasse qui s’effondra par terre dans un chuintement caractéristique du papier qui glisse sur lui-même. Le bureau désormais nettoyé, le Premier Consul entreprit de faire les cent pas au sein de la pièce luxueuse, les pensées embrumées et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Comment ose-t-il… grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Comment ose-t-il ! »

Comment osait-il, oui ! Faire partie de la garde rapprochée de l’homme le plus important de France, ce n’était pas rien. Et refuser un honneur pareil pour de simples paroles un peu trop rudes ? Quel petit-

Le pied du Premier Consul alla rageusement rencontrer la pendule en chêne de la pièce, qui se renversa par terre dans un bruit fracassant lorsque le cadran rencontra le sol, éparpillant des bris de verre partout. C’était le cadet des soucis de Napoléon.

« Eh bien, quand vous vous énervez, vous faites pas semblant dis-donc. »

Par réflexe, Napoléon dégaina son pistolet et le pointa sur l’intrus, une veine d’agacement battant furieusement sur sa tempe. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur la gâchette tandis qu’il dévisageait froidement le voleur qui avait passé sa tête par la fenêtre pour mieux l’observer.

« _Toi._ Je te conseille de déguerpir immédiatement si tu ne veux pas qu’on retrouve ton cadavre dans la Seine. »

Vidocq ricana, et au lieu d’obéir sagement au consul, il se glissa à l’intérieur de la pièce, pas effrayé pour un sou dont il aurait bien eu besoin. Ignorant l’arme pointée sur lui, il fit le tour du bureau, s’amusant à faire craquer les bouts de verre brisés sous ses sabots.

« Je t’ai demandé de partir.

— Ça s’est bien passé avec l’assassin ? Je n’ai pas encore eu le bilan du marquis, il était trop… Enfin, il n’était pas en état de communiquer. »

Le sang de Bonaparte ne fit qu’un tour. Il se précipita sur Vidocq et, malgré le fait que le jeune homme le dépassait d’une bonne tête, l’attrapa par le col et le plaqua avec hargne sur le mur d’en face.

« Hé, faites attention, c’est la seule veste qui n’a pas encore de trou !

— La ferme. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es et pourtant, tu as réussi à faire de ma vie un enfer. »

Vidocq haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous ai juste aidé. Franchement vous étiez ridicules. _Ridicules_ », et Vidocq insista bien sur chaque syllabe. « En plus, toute votre histoire m’empêchait de travailler avec Arno, puisqu’il était tout le temps _occupé_ avec vous, et donc à part aller rendre visite au préfet- »

Bonaparte posa sa main – gantée, cela allait de soi – sur la bouche du bagnard pour l’empêcher de déblatérer des inepties. Il passa son autre main sur son visage, se pinçant l’arrête du nez dans un tic nerveux, laissant deviner la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t’a poussé à te ramener chez moi pour ce _stupide_ rendez-vous, mais tu m’as fait perdre un garde du corps précieux. Avec un peu de chance, lors de ton procès, on t’enverra aux galères au lieu de te condamner à mort. »

Les yeux de son prisonnier s’écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Pendant un instant, il crut voir une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux à la mention des galères, et alors qu’il pensait le voir s’insurger contre la menace, il se déroba de la main sur sa bouche en fronçant les sourcils :

« Ah. Alors ça ne s’est pas bien passé ? » fut tout ce qu’il demanda, d’une voix à la fois inquisitrice et surprenamment innocente.

Napoléon raffermit la prise sur la gâchette de son arme qu’il brandit immédiatement. Il aurait pu tirer. Et demander à des gardes de nettoyer le corps en même temps que les bris de verres et le rangement de ses papiers.

À la place, il répondit à la question d’une voix acide :

« Pas bien passé ? Il m’a présenté sa démission, idiot. »

Intérieurement, il se demanda pourquoi l’idiot en question ne cherchait pas à se décoller du mur pour s’échapper par la fenêtre, ni ne paniquait en voyant le canon pointé droit sur sa tête. Vidocq grimaça d’un air embêté.

« C’était pas censé se passer comme ça.

— Qu’est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? demanda-t-il d’une voix aussi glaciale que la Russie. Et quel est l’intérêt que tu as à tant t’immiscer dans ces affaires-là ? »

Le bagnard fronça les sourcils, comme si cela coulait de source. Il rajusta sa veste qui, si elle n’était pas trouée comme il l’avait fait remarquer plutôt, tomberait bientôt en poussière à cause des mites, songea le Premier Consul qui plissa le nez de dégoût.

« Alors. Procédons par ordre : déjà, Arno est quelqu’un d’important pour moi. Il m’a aidé à une époque où… J’étais pas aussi libre que maintenant. »

Puis, il sembla se rendre compte que le pistolet était toujours braqué sur lui, et rajouta d’une voix prudente :

« Quoique. Tout dépend du point de vue.

— Cesse ces babillages, coupa Bonaparte d’un ton sec. Viens-en au but.

— Quoi, c’est si incroyable que je tienne à rembourser une dette ? reprit le clochard d’un air outré. J’aimerais l’aider. C’est pour ça que je viens vous voir. Il vous a vraiment renvoyé ? »

Napoléon tiqua en le voyant répéter sa question, comme s’il n’y croyait pas et pensait qu’il y avait autre chose. Prudent, il ne put s’empêcher de corriger la phrase :

« C’est lui qui était à mon service. Il ne m’a pas renvoyé, moi. Il s’est... Désisté. »

Le mot lui écorcha presque les lèvres.

Les lèvres qui avaient embrassé Arno.

La pensée le fit se raidir un peu plus, et il crut voir une étincelle s’allumer dans les yeux curieux de Vidocq. Un sourire qu’il n’aima pas du tout se peignit sur ses traits.

« Oh. _Ça_ , c’est intéressant. »

Il le lâcha subitement, comme si les mots de Vidocq l’avait brûlé. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui c’était passé. Personne, et surtout pas ce voleur de pacotille. Ce qu’avait fait Arno le tiraillait, au point qu’il ne se passait une minute sans que la rancœur, l’incompréhension, la colère mais aussi le _désir_ ne viennent perturber ces pensées.

Inconsciemment, il vint caresser ses lèvres de son pouce, dans un effleurement bien plus délicat que le baiser brutal de la veille. Cette perte de contrôle l’énervait au point haut point, jamais il ne s’était laissé aller de la sorte.

Pourtant, cet acte insensé aurait pu avoir de bonnes répercussions, il avait secrètement espéré que son obnubilation pour ce vulgaire assassin aurait disparu après un tel événement. Mais non, en plus des conséquences pratiques de la chose, son obsession s’était empirée, il n’avait plus que _ça_ en tête, plus que le visage d’Arno, son expression rieuse quand il parcourait les toits de la ville, ses traits durs lorsqu’il se concentrait et…

« Vous rêvassez Bonaparte. J’en déduis que-

— Tu ne déduis rien du tout, petit. Si tu retournais à tes vagabondages au lieu de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des grandes personnes ? Je n’ai pas besoin de l’aide d’un voleur dans ton genre. »

Il claqua des talons et lui tourna le dos.

« J’suis pas qu’un voleur. »

La manière dont l’autre avait parlé fit s’arrêter le Premier Consul, qui daigna tourner la tête pour écouter la suite. Il y avait du sérieux dans la phrase, chose qui faisait qu’il concédait bien plus facilement à être attentif – il détestait les gens qui n’étaient pas capable de sérieux, d’une certaine rigueur de la conversation, chose qui était indispensable pour diriger un état. Et bien que l’homme qui avait décidé de s’infiltrer dans ses appartements pour lui pourrir la vie avait l’air d’un gars solidement bâti, il voyait clair dans son jeu. Napoléon ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir dans ce visage légèrement joufflu et ces cheveux ébouriffés le reflet d’un gamin insupportable, même s’il était visiblement loin d’avoir seize ans ; alors un peu de sérieux, dans cette conversation à tuer quelqu’un, l’apaisa grandement.

« Je peux vous aider. Je sais ce qui se passe dans Paris. Et je sais où trouver Arno. »

Ce dernier argument lui fit tendre un peu plus l’oreille. Le visage totalement détaché cette fois-ci, Bonaparte pivota sur place, les mains jointes dans son dos et de plus en plus enclin à écouter. Quand l’autre n’avait pas ce rictus irritable aux lèvres, il était presque supportable.

« Qu’est-ce que tu aurais à y gagner ? » attaqua-t-il froidement.

Il préférait en venir directement à la question de l’argent plutôt que de tourner autour du pot – il avait aussi horreur de ces gens qui n’étaient pas capables de faire preuve d’audace.

« La satisfaction d’aider un ami, commença innocemment Vidocq en plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

— On ne vit pas de satisfaction, maugréa le Premier Consul en retour.

— C’est pour ça que je galère, en fait, plaisanta l’autre sans se démonter. Mais vous savez quoi, Bonaparte ? J’suis sûr que vous vous souviendrez de ce que j’ai fait.

— Ne compte pas sur ça. »

Il y eut un silence où les deux se jaugèrent du regard.

Bonaparte savait qu’il allait regretter. Il en était même certain. Et ce vaurien ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance, d’autant plus qu’il semblait pouvoir changer d’attitude quand cela lui chantait.

Pourtant, il parla quand même.

« Dis-moi où il se trouve. »

La lueur de triomphe qui s’alluma dans les yeux de Vidocq lui octroya une odieuse sensation de défaite, qu’il s’empressa de repousser immédiatement : il ne perdait pas. Il utilisait les autres pour arriver à ses fins. Comme toujours.

« Monsieur, salua le voleur en faisant une courbette ironique. Je savais qu’on pouvait faire affaire avec vous. »

Puis, il fit mine de compter sur ses doigts comme pour calculer quelque chose.

« Maintenant, avant que l’un de vos gardes qui est actuellement en train de monter les escaliers à cause du bruit causé par mon arrivée ne me trouve ici, je voudrais juste que vous sachiez que si jamais, par pur hasard, un poste se libérait au sein des services de police pour, disons, quelqu’un qui aurait des facilités à résoudre des enquêtes, ça m’intéresse. Sur ce, à demain ! »

Et avant même que le Premier Consul ne puisse lui tirer dessus, il le vit se jeter par la fenêtre avec une aisance remarquable, au moment-même où l’on toquait à sa porte.

« Monsieur le Premier Consul, un homme a réussi à s’infiltrer dans le bâtiment.

— Je sais, marmonna l’intéressé en rajustant son pistolet à sa ceinture. Et il va malheureusement revenir. »

 

* * *

 

Comme prévu, Vidocq revint le lendemain, à l’aube, recréant ainsi exactement la même scène que la veille, à ceci près que Napoléon s’était préparé à affronter cette journée.

« Vous comptez y aller comme ça ? Ce n’est pas très… Discret. »

Il jugea de haut en bas l’uniforme trop propre de Bonaparte.

« Et comment veux-tu que j’y aille ? En haillons ?

— Vu l’endroit où nous nous rendons… »

Bonaparte coupa court à la discussion d’un vif geste de la main. Son esprit était déjà embrouillé de milles pensées contradictoires, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles, il n’avait pas besoin de pareilles remarques sur son accoutrement en plus.

Arno ne se soucierait pas de ses vêtements. Il serait probablement plus préoccupé par la situation en elle-même – secrètement, Bonaparte espérait que l’assassin ne soit pas surpris par sa venue, qu’il l’attendait avec la même impatience qui le rongeait actuellement.

« Qu’est-ce que l’assassin ferait dans un lieu pareil ?

— Vous pouvez l’appeler par son prénom, vous savez. Nous ne sommes plus à ça près. »

Bonaparte lui jeta un regard assassin mais ne répondit rien. Sans qu’il ne puisse le contrôler, une boule d’appréhension s’était formé dans sa gorge, il triturait nerveusement le cuir de ses gants sous le regard amusé – et attendri, ce qui prouvait qu’il touchait vraiment le fond – de Vidocq.

« Tu es sûr qu’il va venir ? Cela me paraît surprenant qu’il ait accepté aussi simplement de me voir après de tels événements.

— Voyez par vous-même. »

Le premier Consul tournant légèrement la tête vers la ruelle sur sa droite et se figea en découvrant la forme d’Arno se découper dans l’ombre. L’assassin avait rabattu sa capuche sur ses yeux et semblait contempler le sol, perdu dans sa concentration, mais Bonaparte savait pertinemment qu’il les avait repérés.

Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de sentir la nervosité lui ronger les nerfs, si fort qu’il faillit s’enlever un gant sans s’en apercevoir. Cette confrontation ressemblait à ces scènes niaises des romans pour une classe romantique, ce qui ne l’aidait pas à se calmer.

« Dispose », siffla-t-il à l’intention du voleur.

Ce dernier eut la vivacité d’esprit de ne pas répondre et d’obéir.

Pendant une seconde seulement, puisqu’il revint immédiatement sur ses pas :

« Et sinon, pour ce poste… ?

— _Dispose_ , répéta-t-il d’un ton désormais glacial.

— Je vois », maugréa l’autre en roulant des yeux.

Puis, en lui décochant un sourire faussement innocent :

« Amusez-vous bien ! »

Avant même que Napoléon ne puisse brandir son sabre pour l’éventrer, il avait décampé dans une ruelle que le Premier Consul n’avait même pas remarquée. Agacé, il releva les yeux, pour croiser ceux de l’assassin adossé sur une épaule contre le même mur.

Seuls, maintenant.

Bonaparte s’avança lentement vers lui, ses talons claquants sur les pavés dans un silence religieux. Arno ne fit pas un geste, c’est à peine s’il releva la tête lorsque le Premier Consul s’arrêta devant lui, gardant toutefois une distance raisonnable.

« Arno.

— Bonaparte. »

L’échange était tellement acide que Napoléon se préparait déjà à repartir. Si même l’assassin n’y mettait pas du sien, ils n’arriveraient jamais à s’expliquer.

« J’espère que vous avez mûrement réfléchi à votre décision pendant la nuit, Arno.»

Napoléon tentait de contenir son impatience et son agacement devant l'absence de réactivité de l’autre homme, mais les trémolos de sa voix le trahissaient.

« C’est vraiment pour ça que vous êtes venu ici, Bonaparte ? » Arno eut un petit rire mauvais, qui tranchait avec son habituelle bienveillance. « Ne me faites pas croire que c’est ça qui vous préoccupe, je sais très bien ce qui vous a poussé à revenir.

— Je ne vous permets pas de-

— Je n’ai pas besoin de ta _permission_. »

Bonaparte eut un mouvement de recul en croisant le regard menaçant d’Arno. Ses prunelles sombres, hypnotisantes semblaient sonder le fond de son âme avec une telle violence qu’il en eut l’estomac retourné. Ça et le fait que l’assassin s’était tellement rapproché de lui qu’il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs, Napoléon était dans une position d’infériorité dont il ne savait comment s’échapper.

Le tutoiement était nouveau, également. Nouveau pied d’égalité.

« Sois honnête, Napoléon, et dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici. »

Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent un instant – Arno avait bien retenu les leçons du marquis – sans jamais se toucher. Napoléon n’avait qu’à faire un geste, une esquisse de mouvement pour refaire la même plaisante et enivrante erreur.

« Je veux connaître la raison de ce… De ce geste », répondit-il calmement – du moins, autant qu’il le pouvait.

Arno posa un doigt autoritaire sur les galons de son uniforme. Un rappel de ce que le Premier Consul avait fait sur sa cocarde, la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, et...

« La raison, Napoléon Bonaparte, c’est que j’en ai marre de rester là et vous voir tous vous écrouler sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je ne veux plus subir tes insupportables manies de général impétueux sans avoir mon mot à dire. Il suffit. C’est à cause de cela que je l’ai perdue, avant. Et je ne referai plus la même erreur. »

La détermination visible dans les yeux d’Arno avait quelque chose d’incroyablement saisissant, songea Napoléon en ne détournant pas le regard. Il avait toujours été curieux, d’une certaine manière, de cette tendance qu’avait l’assassin à toujours revenir à ses côtés sans qu’il n’ait grand chose à dire ; c’était plaisant pour son ego, certes, mais il s’était toujours demandé comment un homme pouvait à ce point passer sa vie au service des autres. Et désormais, alors qu’il se rebiffait contre l’autorité, il réalisait à quel point les rôles s’étaient inversés.

Ce n’était plus seulement Arno qui était dépendant de sa personne. Napoléon Bonaparte était tombé dans la réciproque.

Il serra le poing droit sans s’en rendre compte, ce qui fit esquisser un rictus amer sur les lèvres de l’assassin :

« Quant au bais- »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa justification, qui avait pourtant hypnotisé le Premier Consul dès qu’elle avait franchi ses lèvres. Non, à la place, il y eut un hurlement déchirant dans la ruelle et aussitôt après, une fumée blanche se répandit à l’intérieur, si opaque que Napoléon ne parvenait même plus à voir le visage d’Arno.

Dans le flou de l’attaque, l’homme le plus important de France crut reconnaître le cri d’avertissement du sale voleur qui l’avait accompagné – et qui était censé avoir décampé, songea-t-il avec amertume – mais il n’était pas en vue, évidemment. Il comprit trop tard qu’on les avait suivis, surtout quand une vocifération retentit tout près de là où il était :

« Mort au Premier Consul ! VIVE LE ROI ! »

Des royalistes.

Par réflexe, Napoléon attrapa son arme et la pointa devant lui, mais dans ce brouillard, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. De plus, la fumée s’infiltrait dans ses poumons, le faisant violemment tousser.

Puis soudainement, il se sentit poussé contre le mur, tandis que des bruits sourds – des sons de coups, semblait-il – raisonnaient entre les murs de la ruelle. Il dut rester ainsi, dans l’incapacité d’agir, devant supporter la tension montante d’être à la merci de ses ennemis.

« Bonaparte ? Bon sang vous êtes où ?! »

Il crut reconnaître le ton affolé du voleur, mais dans sa grande méfiance, il resta immobile, serrant fermement son arme dans sa main. La fumée se dissipait lentement, il commençait à distinguer les formes. À quelques pas devant lui, Arno était au coeur d’une mêlée avec trois autres hommes, eux aussi armés. Vidocq semblait être un peu plus loin, appuyé sur une caisse, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Profitant de l’inattention des royalistes, Bonaparte rejoignit le plus jeune pour analyser l’étendu des dégâts. Par chance, l’attentat n’était pas passé inaperçu, et il fut vite accosté par des gardes patrouillant dans le coin.

« M-Monsieur le Premier Consul, vous allez bien ?

— Occupez-vous de lui plutôt que de poser des questions idiotes. Maintenant ! » ajouta-t-il d’un ton impérial sous le regard dubitatif du soldat.

Avec Vidocq en sécurité, Bonaparte put se concentrer de nouveau sur l’assassin. Arno n’était même pas en difficulté, il terminait simplement de jeter le dernier homme encore debout au sol, sans afficher une seule once de fatigue ou de faiblesse. Cet idiot eut même le temps – et l’arrogance – de relever la tête vers lui pour lui faire un sourire malicieux, avant d’escalader le mur pour fuir le courroux des gardes.

Il se demanda intérieurement si à chaque fois qu’ils se verraient, cet homme allait fuir par les toits après une action inattendue, pour finir par se tourner vers un de ses gardes :

« Procurez-moi un cocher. Je veux me rendre au café-théâtre sur l’Île de la Cité.

— Monsieur, le bâtiment n’est plus en activité, nota l’un de ses hommes.

— Je vous ai donné un ordre. Exécutez-le », aboya-t-il sèchement.

L’un de ses capitaines hocha précipitamment la tête d’un air intimidé, et se précipita dans une artère mieux fréquentée que la leur pour intercepter une voiture. Le Premier Consul en profita pour rajuster son costume et rengainer son sabre, avant de se faire de nouveau intercepter :

« Monsieur…

— Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il en fusillant son subordonné du regard.

— Et pour lui ? »

Le soldat pointa de l’index Vidocq, à moitié affalé par terre, un oeil visiblement poché d’après la teinte rouge sanglante de ce dernier. Malgré son air de clochard incapable de se relever, deux hommes le tenaient par l’épaule, ce qui était un acte d’une prévenance admirable, nota agréablement leur supérieur.

Napoléon grogna. C’était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis à l’instant, mais l’homme pouvait lui être utile.

« Mettez-le aux cellules en attendant mon retour. Je ne veux pas qu’il soit jugé, mais il a des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles. »

Le regard outré que lui lança le voleur, complètement trahi, lui fit l’effet d’une pichenette sur l’épaule : insignifiante. Il le regarda se faire embarquer sans aucun état d’âme, son esprit fixé sur un seul objectif.

Retrouver Arno.

« Ça m’apprendra à aider les politiques, marmonna Vidocq en levant le pouce. Merci, citoyen. »

Il reçut un coup dans les côtes de la part d’un soldat un peu trop zélé :

« C’est _monsieur_ le Premier Consul, vermine. Du respect !

— Tu m’en diras tant. »

Il disparut juste après, encadré par quatre soldats, et Napoléon attendit le retour du capitaine qu’il avait dépêché avec le reste des troupes.

« Votre voiture vous attend, monsieur.

— Parfait. Je vous laisse gérer le reste, capitaine. Et… Ménagez le voleur. »

 

*

 

« Monsieur, sauf votre respect, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de vous laisser seul ici et-

— Taisez-vous un peu et attendez-moi ici. »

Napoléon sortit rapidement dans la voiture, sans accorder la moindre attention à ses subalternes. Ce fut presque en courant qu’il rejoignit l’intérieur du café-théâtre, poussant avec la force la porte d’entrée. Il savait où était Arno, il devait le rejoindre au plus vite, quitte à grimper les marches quatre-à-quatre.

Il était à la limite de l’essoufflement en entrant dans sa chambre, et c’est avec une certaine fierté qu’il découvrit le visage à moitié surpris d’Arno. Il ne le laissa même pas le temps de réagir, ni-même de parler ; en trois pas, il était contre lui et l’embrassait avec une passion qu’Arno ne lui connaissait pas.

La stupéfaction passée, l’assassin avait pris son visage en coupe, une main glissant tout de même à l’arrière de son crâne pour venir s’emmêler dans ses mèches de cheveux, faisant au passage tomber son bicorne.

Le baiser était long et langoureux, témoin de plusieurs années de retenue et de tension à crever le plafond. Combien de fois ils avaient secrètement rêvé de ce moment ? Combien de fois ils avaient chacun fantasmé sur un tel acte, imaginant ce que cela ferait de ressentir la chaleur de l’un contre celle de l’autre ?

« Arno, attends… »

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent ainsi, à moitié enlacés, les yeux noyés dans ceux de l’autre, la respiration hachée par le baiser. L’assassin cilla, visiblement en pleine réalisation de ce qui venait de se passer, et parla d’une voix éraillée :

« Quoi ?

— Je te re-propose un poste dans ma garde rapprochée. »

La proposition fit planer un autre silence, et il vit les lèvres de l’autre se recourber dans un rictus ahuri :

« Pardon ?

— Tous les soldats qui m’entourent lors de mes sorties sont souvent des incapables, se justifia-t-il d’un ton totalement sérieux – et ce qu’il disait n’était pas faux non plus. Avec toi, je peux aller plus loin. Dans l’intérêt de la France. Et, bien sûr, avec des conditions plus cordiales pour congédier mes employés après le succès d’une mission. »

Arno sembla comprendre que c’était là ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce dont il était capable en termes d’excuses, et il le scruta pendant un moment sans rien dire. L’espace d’un instant, le Premier Consul crut qu’il allait refuser et il sentit avec agacement son coeur se soulever dans sa poitrine. Puis, l’assassin se pencha de nouveau, prenant le temps de l’embrasser encore une fois :

« J’accepte. »

 

*

 

La nuit avait été… Mouvementée. C’est le coeur léger que Napoléon s’était endormi sur lui, laissant pour une fois tomber toutes ses barrières pour être totalement nu face à lui, et ce dans tous les sens du terme, pensa Arno dans un rire.

Élise serait probablement fière de lui. En jetant un oeil au tableau qu’il avait gardé en son souvenir, il crut voir une étincelle de malice briller dans ses prunelles immobiles, et étrangement, cela lui fit chaud au coeur malgré toute la nostalgie et le manque qu’il pouvait ressentir.

Peut-être que désormais, il pouvait avancer sans s’apitoyer sur le passé. Sans que le souvenir d’elle ne le fasse ralentir ou ne lui plombe les épaules. Peut-être… Qu’il y avait encore des personnes qui en valaient la peine.

« Tu penses trop Arno, essaye de dormir un peu. »

Il rit doucement en observant l’air grognon de Napoléon. Le plus jeune le fixait désormais de son regard d’acier, dont la fatigue n’avait en rien altéré la profondeur. Voyant qu’Arno gardait la tête fixe, Napoléon suivit son regard jusqu’au portrait d’Elise.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé un tableau d’elle.

— C’est juste… Pour ne pas l’oublier. »

Bonaparte n’ajouta rien, respectant le silence de son amant. Il n’avait que très peu connu Elise de son vivant, juste quelques brèves entrevues dont il n’avait pas de souvenirs. Mais il savait à quel point cette formidable femme avait compté dans la vie Arno, et jamais il ne pourrait prétendre à la remplacer dans son cœur. La place qu’il occupait déjà lui plaisait grandement, et il savait qu’Arno resterait à ses côtés, quoi qu’il puisse faire.

 

* * *

 

Ils étaient tous bruyants. Enfin, c’était normal : que serait une maison close sans le brouhaha de ses clients ? Mais ce matin-là, le marquis n’avait pas la tête à écouter les rapports de Suzanne, sa favorite de l’établissement, concernant les entrées d’argent plus ou moins sales dans ses caisses. Distrait, allongé sur son divan comme à son habitude, il s’amusait à jongler d’une main avec un Louis d’or, vestige d’une époque à laquelle il pouvait s’estimer chanceux d’avoir survécu. Oh, il n’était pas complètement détaché de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il savait, par exemple, que Suzanne était aussi ennuyée que lui concernant les rapports, parce que cela l’empêchait de prendre en charge un autre client pour gagner un pourboire de plus. Il savait aussi que deux hommes lui jetaient des regards intimidés depuis l’autre bout de la pièce – s’il avait le temps, il s’amuserait un peu avec les novices plus tard. Enfin, il avait parfaitement remarqué la petite chèvre qui se baladait au rez-de-chaussée, se détachant totalement de la masse lascive, et qui bêlait de temps à autre comme si tout était normal. De Sade l’aimait bien ; elle apportait un peu de distraction animale à l’endroit, bien que d’autres bouches auraient souligné que la pièce n’en manquait pas.

« Il suffit avec les rapports, lança-t-il subitement en jetant un regard alangui à sa favorite. Va plutôt t’amuser avec les deux autres, là-bas.

— Dieu merci », soupira Suzanne en se levant aussitôt sans se faire prier.

Il la regarda s’en aller de sa démarche chaloupée vers les deux hommes repérés plus tôt, et le marquis eut un sourire amusé. Elle n’était pas sa favorite pour rien.

Parlant de favoris…

Il soupira une fois de plus en lançant la pièce dans les airs, pour la rattraper d’une main experte. Bien que la petite mascarade entre son assassin préféré et cet aveugle de Premier Consul ait été amusante pendant un temps, les voir se tourner autour avait rapidement agacé De Sade. Oh, il n’était pas contre la tension, les regards électriques et tout ce qui pouvait faire monter d’un cran les scènes ; mais sincèrement, autant ? C’en était devenu risible. Il était bon spectateur, mais jusqu’à un certain point. Il y avait un moment où les protagonistes devaient passer à la chose sérieuse.

Et puis… Voir Arno aussi détruit avait également ses limites de divertissement. L’assassin n’était plus qu’une coquille vide avec le temps, et le voir tirer cette même tête d’enterrement sous l’ombre de sa capuche était devenu lassant. Un peu de changement dans sa vie assez malmenée était plus que le bienvenu, même si le marquis restait toujours ébahi de la capacité d’attachement de son préféré. Sérieusement, se dévouer à Bonaparte… On trouvait mieux qu’un petit général bouffi par l’orgueil, songea-t-il avec une pointe d’amertume.

Enfin, le mal était fait. Ce n’était pas comme si Arno lui échappait non plus. Il avait bien remarqué la légère rougeur s’étalant sur ses joues la dernière fois qu’il l’avait encore embrassé. Mais il espérait que Bonaparte n’occuperait pas tout son temps. Il comptait bien encore profiter de son assassin préféré, et surtout, de la douceur de ses lèvres.

« B’jour m’sieur le marquis. »

Il releva à peine la tête vers le jeune voleur.

« Vidocq. Je te croyais en prison. »

Le jeune homme eut un léger rire, qui, De Sade devait l’avouer, le rendait très agréable.

« Je ne reste jamais bien longtemps en cellule, vous le savez bien. Et puis, ces gardes n’étaient vraiment pas malins. »

Il eut un nouveau rire et vint s’asseoir sur le sofa, poussant au passage les pieds du marquis pour se faire une place.

« Même si j’lui toucherais bien deux mots, au Consul… » grommela-t-il d’un air ennuyé.

Le maître des lieux haussa un sourcil.

« Oh. C’est la raison de… Ceci ? »

Tout en parlant, il désigna son oeil droit en écho à celui de son hôte, qui était violacé de manière assez sale. L’intéressé suivit le geste et secoua la tête en se renfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil :

« Voilà comment on est remercié par ceux du haut. On prend un coup de poing à leur place, et ils vous envoient au trou, ironisa-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

— Si cela peut te rassurer, répondit calmement le marquis en faisant pivoter la pièce entre ses doigts, cela n’entache en rien ton charisme.

— Oh, c’est trop aimable. »

Il lui décocha un rictus sarcastique, qui n’en restait pas moins sincère. De Sade attendit quelques secondes, se demandant si c’était la peine de poser sa question, ou si les capacités de déduction de l’autre prendraient le devant.

Comme attendu, Vidocq reprit en se servant un verre de vin :

« Au moins, notre cher _Consul_ était trop préoccupé par un certain assassin pour s’assurer de la fiabilité de ses cellules. »

De Sade sourit d’un air triomphant, subitement satisfait par cette déclaration.

« Je vois. Tout est allé comme prévu, dans ce cas. »

Il se redressa pour se servir à son tour, tandis que le voleur se laissait à nouveau tomber contre son dossier, buvant son verre sans vraiment se préoccuper d’avoir l’air distingué. Ses jambes se balançaient de l’autre côté de l’accoudoir, comme s’il était incapable de s’asseoir correctement.

« C’était drôle à voir, j’ai jamais vu quelqu’un d’une telle mauvaise foi.

— Bonaparte ou…

— Les deux. Hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. »

Il termina d’une traite son verre, tandis que le marquis fixait le contenu du sien avec un sourire mystérieux, les yeux dans le vague.

« Moi aussi, mon cher. _Moi aussi_ … »


End file.
